youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Scooters
Avatar is a dominant wolf, but one who has always let the older and stronger males in the pack get the better of him. When the alpha male disappeared, Avatar quickly showed qualities of being the alpha male, and only a few days later took the position. Scooters Avatar(SCM012) was born into the Scooters pack on April 24, 2011. His parents were Thunder Cat and Raven, the alphas at the time. He was born with two litter mates, brothers called Appa(SCM010) and Momo(SCM011). Weeks later they went hare hunting, but when they approached the Young Ones were already there, so they went into battle. Defeated and running for their lives, the Scooters didn't realize that they had left a pup behind -- Avatar. Fortunately, an adult wolf from the Young Ones called Dingo spotted him. Young Ones Dingo took Avatar to the den and Youssarian allowed him into the pack. Avatar and the alpha pair's pups, who were actually his cousins, named Baker, Miles, Super Furry Animal and Beaker were taken care of and grew up together. Next winter, roving males from the Commandos appeared, and Avatar and the others helped chase them away. However, they managed to mate with many females. Spring came and Swift Kill, Rocket Dog, Snow, Mozart and Frost were all pregnant. Swift Kill aborted her litter, Rocket Dog's pups were killed by Mozart and two of Mozart's pups were killed by the alpha female, Frost. The remaining pups were 12 in total. A dew days later, the Scooters, infected with rabies, attacked the den. The Young Ones didn't fight, instead carryed the pups to another den. After few days the pack divided after a fight against the commandos. Avatar and his partners Baker and Miles were in the splinter group led by Zero and Rocket Dog, until later they were both ousted by Big Will and Ebony. Sequoia The splinter half never reunited with the main group, and are now known as the Sequoia. Led by Big Will and Ebony, they could establish a territory. They taught the youngest members how to hunt. Winter approached, and roving males started appearing. One day, a roving male named Doctor Who mated with Swift Kill, but was later chased off and was murdered by the resident males. In July 2013 a male named Gautama joined the Sequoia and a month later the alpha female, Ebony, died during a hunt so Rocket Dog became alpha once again. In December Big Will left and never returned so Zero was alpha again. However in February Zero made a roving group with Baker, Miles, Phoenix and Drew and they all left the Sequoia and joined the Commandos. Avatar didn't join them, he was saddened by Baker and Miles departure as he would most likely never see them again. In June 2014, the Jackals, always hungry for new territory, attacked a patrol that Avatar was on. Houdini, the alpha male of the Jackals, attacked Avatar, thinking he was the alpha male of Sequoia. Avatar attacked back, but Gautama wanted to fight Houdini instead. Avatar made his way back to the site as Gautama made a retreat call, but when the patrol got back, he realized Gautama and Seacrest were missing. Later, Seacrest returned, covered in Jackals scent. Avatar welcomed Seacrest back warmly. While the pack had gone out hunting, Avatar acted as an alpha male and led the hunt. Rocket Dog was aggresive but had started to accept Avatar as the alpha male. After a dominance fight between Avatar and Archer, Avatar was victorious and assumed his place as the new Sequoia alpha male as Gautama never returned. Months later, while on patrol, Avatar came across a scent. He followed it and discovered a tuft of Gautama's fur snagged on thorns. Avatar was anxious, fearing the possibility of losing his rank, but relaxed when Rocket Dog was unable to find him. Avatar returned home, confident his rank was stable. As mating season approached, Avatar became increasingly protective of Rocket Dog. He tried to mate with her several times, but was rejected repeatedly by Rocket, wanting to avoid inbreeding. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Brothers: Appa and Momo Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Former Role Play Characters